


Are these the new conditions for love?

by PumpkinWithShades



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWithShades/pseuds/PumpkinWithShades
Summary: Prom is less than a week away and Dave Strider have no intention of being excited about it. That is until a certain blue eyed friend of his comes up with a suggestion





	Are these the new conditions for love?

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble i wrote a while back. i might make it into a multichapter if i find the energy and it gets requested. its not beta tested or anything

"What about terezi then?" he asks and turns to face you abandoning his last attention on the game the two of you had been playing up until that moment. 

Your name is Dave Strider and right now you are starting to regret brining up the subject of the upcoming school dance next week. Curently you are sitting on the floor with your back against the futon in your own livingroom while your best friend sits crosslegged to your left waiting for an anwser. All you had done was ask if he had someone to go with and somehow he had turned the conversation around to figure out why you hadn't asked anyone out yet.

"Come on Egbert Rezi is crazy you of all people should know that." You and Terezi was extreamly close friends and that anyone would think you got a thing for each other wasn't suprising at all, hell you even used to borrow each others clothes and flirted openly in the school hallways anyone with eyes would have guessed you were a couple. But even if you liked Rez a great deal both of you had agreed that after that horrible three weeks of dating you would be better of as just friends and eversince that things had been just good between the two of you. 

He huffed, most likley irritated over the fact that you were making up excuses to why you couldn't ask out any of all the girls he came up with. 

"But you still hang out with her all the time Dave and I know you were wearing her shirt just yesterday don't deny it!" John had crossed his arms over his chest adding an effect of a pouting child to his behavior. You put down your own controler when you realized that it was hopeless to get him to just drop the subject without straight out telling him to just let it be. 

"So? We hang out even more than I and Rez do and I know for a fact that at least three of all the shirts in my closet are yours does that mean that we should go out cause I did not know those where the new qriterias to be in a relationship." You know you got him on that, after puberty hit anything even slightly homo made him back off quicker than you could flashstep away from your brothers smuppets. 

"Well thats different and you know it dont throw that at me. Im not giving in this time prom is in less than a week and theres at least a billion girls from school who wants you to take them and Jade has been bugging me all month because for some reason shes friends with half of all those girls which makes me responsible to make you choose one and im so fucking done with that strider." His voice changed from playfull teasing to actual anger and you're not really sure how this happened. Is he jealous?

"Dude chill the fuck out just tell Jade i'm not going" This is heading into a bad direction and you pick up your controller again to try and distract him from whatever is coming next. He doesn't take the bait.

"You cant just not go! Jade will tear me to pieces and then you and force those pieces to go anyway! She's been so excited about this it's her favorite thing you know that." 

Yeah you did know Jade had the hots for social events such as the famous school prom. The first year all of you had gone together John with Rose and you had gone with Jade and that was the only prom you had really enjoyed. Last year you had gone with some random chick who had had the guts to come up and ask you herself and John had gone with this blonde who totally broke his heart and the whole night was a dissaster. Well except for Rose coming out as a full fledge lesbian sweeping Kanaya off her feet and swinging around on the dance floor all night. 

Truth is you knew why you didnt wanna go and why you were ready to let Jade scream at you for the rest of the year because of it. Prom is the time for nervous kids to ask out their crushes having awkward first kisses and make new gossip for the next year. And non of that was anything you were intrested in, you wanted to hang out with your friends laugh your ass off with John at how bad the cheesy music was, mock your sister for wearing a tux and spin Jade around until she couldnt breath from all the giggles. 

But Rose was head over heels for Kanaya and they would spend the night dancing and making everyone jealous over how swift they moved together before escaping to walk home to be able to talk in peace. Jade was the head of committee and when she wasn't busy making sure everything was perfect she sneaked over to the dj booth to try and convince Dirk to play more slow songs so she could give her friends a chance to do some slowdancing with what ever guy she had help pair them up with. And John. You didn't know what he was gonna do this year which is why you had even bothered starting this conversation.  
You wouldn't have minded if he hadn't sawted away your joke about going out. You'd rather be his date any day of the year than the girls from school who just wanted some stupid high school romance. 

"Its not like nobody have asked you.." he muttered and you almost missed it over your thoughts. Wait was he actually jealous of you?

"Egbert who gives a shit about prom last year sucked why would this one be better? Its more fun to stay home have takeout pizza and watch any of the stupid movies you like and i can make fun of you for being a dork" You sorta realize he's genuinly upset over this and try to turn the conversation around. Guess you weren't the only one not feeling up for being the only lone loser at prom.

"Dave Strider are you asking me out?" he smiles again and you think you nailed it. It's pathetic what you wouldn't do for that smile. 

"Yeah dude its gonna be so romantic i'll buy you the best pizza and you can kiss me by the door" he laughs and shoves you and you shove him back.  
The playful shoves between you dies down and you feel a bit better.

"Hey dave" he asks from where he has slumped down without even making an effort to look up at you.

"Yes Egbert" you answer him turning your head over in his general direction.

"What if we did a Rose. Just show up to prom and dance like we don't give a fuck and when everyone stares let's just leave and go hang out here. Then they'd have something to talk about next year" he lifts his head to look at you and he's actually dead serious. You're wondering if you somehow passed out when you tackled each other and are hallucinating but then it hits you. Last year he got dumped on the dance floor. It was the topic of gossip the first weeks when school finally started again. He felt like crap about it and you all did your best to make him forget it until people found something new to talk about. He must still be upset about it.

"Are you sure you want that?" you get up from the floor and he moves his legs away so you can sit down at the futon. He shrugs.

"Next year is our last why not start it off with some real disaster? I don't wanna go out as the kid who got dumped at prom" he mutters again but this time it's because he's grumpy. 

"Sure John let's blow their fucking minds" you smile, it's not often you do it but you do and he grins back and picks up the controller.  
Prom doesn't seems so bad anymore.


End file.
